Question: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{2n + 7}{n + 2} = 2$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $n + 2$ $ -(2n + 7) = 2(n + 2) $ $-2n - 7 = 2n + 4$ $-7 = 4n + 4$ $-11 = 4n$ $4n = -11$ $n = -\dfrac{11}{4}$